Das Bild
by toeki
Summary: Leonardo da Vincis neuestes Bild hat einen seltsamen Effekt, den selbst Ezio befremdlich findet. Kein Wunder, das sich kein Käufer findet. Leonardo ist deshalb sehr niedergeschlagen. Wird Ezio eine Lösung für dieses Problem finden?


Das Bild

Ezio Auditore da Firenze fühlte sich beobachtet.

Nicht, dass das für ihn etwas Außergewöhnliches gewesen wäre - in seiner Funktion als Assassine war er darauf spezialisiert, Gefahren zu erkennen. Ein Assassine, der dazu nicht fähig war, lebte in der Regel nicht lange, und Ezio hatte sich bereits einige Feinde gemacht - und sie überlebt. Was ihn diesmal beunruhigte, war deshalb nicht das Gefühl drohender Gefahr, sondern der Ort, von dem dieses Gefühl ausging.

Die Werkstatt war Ezios Meinung nach einer der sichersten Orte der Stadt. Abgesehen von den seltsamen Gebräuen, die der Besitzer in winzigen Kupfergefäßen über einer kleinen Flamme erhitzte und die die unerfreuliche Neigung hatten, zu explodieren, oder den Zahnrädchen der noch nicht ganz wie geplant funktionierenden Apparate, die einem dann gelegentlich um die Ohren flogen, fand Ezio die Werkstatt absolut ungefährlich. An diesem Abend hatte sein geschultes Auge außerdem bereits beim Eintreten festgestellt, das außer ihm und dem Besitzer keiner hier war. Und der Besitzer war ein enger Freund der Auditores und der Mensch, dem Ezio nach seiner eigenen Familie am meisten vertraute.

Gerade beugte der Mann sich über die unglaublich detaillierte Skizze, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, deutete hierhin und dorthin, während er versuchte, Ezio die kompliziert wirkende Anordnung von Rädchen, Streben und Hebeln zu erklären. Er hatte eine Ecke des Dokuments mit einem noch vollen Weinglas beschwert, strich mit seinen zierlichen Händen fast zärtlich über das Papier. Die Begeisterung, mit der er redete, wirkte ansteckend. Ezio lächelte in sich hinein. Wenn Leonardo da Vinci die Gelegenheit bekam, eine seiner auf dem Papier detailliert ausgearbeiteten Apparate in die Praxis umzusetzen, wirkte er immer wie ein kleiner Junge, dem man ein neues Spielzeug schenkt.

Ezio selbst saß bequem auf der Kante des Tisches und nippte bereits am zweiten Glas Wein. Er achtete mehr auf Leonardos Bewegungen als auf seine Worte, denn er hatte schon lange erkannt, das Leonardos Erfindungen zu kompliziert waren, um sie mit seinem Geist zu erfassen. Die Erkenntnis, das der quirlige kleine Erfinder mit den schulterlangen Haaren ihm in diesem Punkt überlegen war, traf Ezio jedoch nicht wirklich. Er konnte dafür andere Dinge, zu denen Leonardo wohl niemals fähig wäre...

Ihre Freundschaft basierte nicht auf Wettbewerb; nein, eher auf einer perfekten Ergänzung ihrer Möglichkeiten. Leonardo brachte geniale Ideen aufs Papier, und Ezio finanzierte nicht nur deren Umsetzung, sondern stellte sich zu Leonardos großer Freude sogar als Testperson zur Verfügung, die die neuen Apparate als Erstes ausprobierte . Wie oft hatten sie schon hier zusammengesessen, hatten geredet und gelacht, sich gemeinsam über Rückschläge geärgert oder Ezios Verletzungen auskuriert, wenn beim ersten Test etwas schief gegangen war. Das Ezio die Apparate hauptsächlich einsetzte, um seine Fähigkeiten als Assassine zu perfektionieren, schien den Erfinder nicht wirklich zu stören.

Leonardo da Vinci strich sich die rötlichbraunen Haare aus der Stirn. Seine intelligenten blauen Augen blitzten begeistert. Der Erfinder hatte wie immer ein unbekümmertes Lächeln auf den Lippen, während er seine Pläne näher erläuterte. Das Lächeln gerann jedoch ein wenig, als er bemerkte, das Ezio ihm nicht seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, sprich; die dunklen Augen nicht interessiert auf die Skizze gerichtet hatte, sondern den Blick immer wieder prüfend durch den Raum schweifen ließ.

Leonardo hörte auf zu reden. Als Ezio nach einigen Minuten immernoch nicht reagierte, räusperte er sich betont laut. Der Assassine zuckte zusammen. „Äh, ja, Leonardo..?" Ezio sah ihn verdattert an. „Du bist heute überhaupt nicht bei der Sache, geschweige denn, das du mir zuhörst." Leonardo verzog den Mund und sah leicht gekränkt aus. "Da ich weiß, das du eine vorzügliche Erziehung genossen hast und es daher nicht deine Art ist, dein Gegenüber derart unhöflich zu behandeln, würde ich gerne wissen, was los ist, damit wir hier nicht weiter unsere Zeit verschwenden, Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Der Erfinder sah ihn tadelnd an.

Ezio fuhr sich nervös durch die langen, dunklen Haare, die er nachlässig zusammengebunden hatte. Er fühlte sich ertappt."Weißt du, Leonardo..." , sagte er verlegen, "Ich habe die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden... Ich habe schon so oft den Raum kontrolliert und nichts Verdächtiges bemerkt, und trotzdem..." Leonardo da Vinci starrte den Assassinen an, und zwar so lange, das diesem der Blick unangenehm zu werden begann. Gerade als er dem kindischen Impuls nachgeben wollte, seine Kapuze aufzusetzen, um sich den eingehenden Blicken des Erfinders zu entziehen, brach dieser in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Jetzt war es an Ezio, beleidigt zu sein. "Ich kann daran nichts Lächerliches erkennen,"murrte er leise. Leonardo hörte auf zu lachen, das Grinsen jedoch blieb auf seinem Gesicht.

„Entschuldige bitte. Ich glaube, ich kenne den Grund deines Problems. Schau..." Ezio sah in die Richtung, in die Leonardo deutete. Da war eine Wand, und an die Wand gelehnt standen mehrere große Leinwände. Bilder in verschiedenen Stadien der Entstehung. Wie immer. `Nein, nicht ganz wie immer,` dachte Ezio. Eines der Bilder stach deutlich hervor. Nicht, weil das Frauenporträt besonders bunt oder beeindruckend gewesen wäre, auch nicht, weil es im Gegensatz zu den anderen Bildern offensichtlich bereits vollendet war... Ezio starrte das Bild an und wusste nicht recht, was genau es war, das dieses Bild besonders machte, aber es hatte irgend etwas mit den Augen zu tun.

"Die Augen... sie scheinen mich die ganze Zeit anzusehen," murmelte er kaum hörbar.

"Richtig," nickte Leonardo. „Und jetzt geh mal in eine andere Ecke des Zimmers, Ezio."

Der Assassine sah seinen Freund fragend an. „In welche Ecke?"

"Das ist ziemlich egal, wohin du willst" antwortete der Erfinder.

Ezio kam sich ein wenig albern vor, tat aber wie geheißen.

"Jetzt schau wieder auf das Bild."

Der Assassine blickte stattdessen Leonardo da Vinci an. Der Erfinder erinnerte ihn an einen Magier, der darauf brennt, seinem Publikum den neuesten Trick vorzuführen. "Komm schon, was siehst du?"

Ezio seufzte und blickte gehorsam auf das Porträt. Dann atmete er hörbar laut ein und trat verblüfft einen Schritt zurück. Die Augen der Frau ruhten noch immer auf ihm. „Wie zum Teufel..."

„Oh, mit dem Teufel hat das recht wenig zu tun", unterbrach ihn Leonardo. „Es hat etwas mit der Position der Augen im Bild, im Gesicht zu tun und mit der Art, wie man sie malt. Alles eine Frage der Technik." Er lächelte stolz.

"Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, das die Dame einen _immer _anzusehen scheint, egal, wo man sich im Raum befindet?" „Du kannst es gerne ausprobieren," meinte Leonardo verschmitzt. Und Ezio tat es, ging unter den amüsierten Blicken seines Freundes im Raum umher und blickte nach jedem Positionswechsel prüfend auf das Bild.

"Verblüffend," meinte er. "Ja..," antwortete Leonardo. "Allerdings hat dieser Effekt einen entscheidenden Nachteil... " Der sonst so fröhliche Leonardo wurde plötzlich ernst. Ezio sah ihn fragend an. "Ich habe für das Bild bisher keinen Käufer gefunden... die Kundschaft findet den Effekt _unheimlich_." Er betonte das Wort so, als könne er sich das überhaupt nicht erklären. Seine Unterlippe zitterte, als er hinzufügte: "Einer hat das Bild sogar gekauft und dann wieder zurückbringen lassen, weil es ihn so nervös gemacht hat."

Ezio war kurz davor laut zu lachen, als er sich diese Szene vorstellte, beherrschte sich aber, als er Leonardos Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Sein Freund war aufs tiefste gekränkt. „Diese Banausen haben einfach keine Ahnung von Kunst," beklagte sich Leonardo, wirkte dabei jedoch so niedergeschlagen, das Ezio das Bedürfnis verspürte, ihn aufzumuntern. Also legte er ihm den Arm um die Schultern und boxte ihm freundschaftlich in die Seite, was den zierlichen Erfinder fast zu Fall brachte. "Hör auf, so ein Gesicht zu machen," sagte Ezio, während Leonardo noch um sein Gleichgewicht rang. "Du hast gerade einen Käufer gefunden." Leonardo blicke ihn ungläubig an. "Du meinst... heißt das, du möchtest es haben? Du _magst_ das Bild?"

Nun, _mögen_ war nach Ezios Meinung eine starke Übertreibung. Aber er hielt es nicht für klug, Leonardo zu sagen, das er das Bild nur kaufte, um ihn wieder lachen zu sehen. Mitleid war das Letzte, was ein Leonardo da Vinci haben wollte. Deshalb formulierte Ezio seine Worte sehr vorsichtig."Nun ja, sagen wir mal... ich habe den perfekten Platz für das Bild. Eine Stelle, an der dein interessanter Effekt seine volle Wirkung entfalten kann."

Auch Ezios Worte hatten den gewünschten Effekt: Leonardo da Vinci strahlte; glücklich, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der die Genialität hinter seiner Kunst verstand.

Claudia Auditore war nicht begeistert. "Warum musst du das Ding unbedingt in meinem Arbeitszimmer aufhängen?" Dunkle Augen, die seinen sehr ähnlich waren, sahen Ezio aus einem wunderschönen Frauengesicht anklagend an. "Ich fühle mich dadurch permanent beobachtet." Sie verzog missmutig die vollen Lippen.

"Nun, ich dachte, es würde dich ein wenig mehr zum Arbeiten und ein wenig weniger zum Nörgeln animieren, Schwesterherz", grinste Ezio und duckte sich, um ihrem mit spitzen Fingernägeln geführten Schlag auszuweichen. Es gelang ihm mühelos; schließlich hatten sie beide in diesem Ritual jahrelange Übung.

„Du bist der schrecklichste Bruder, den man haben kann," jammerte sie.

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber. Es ist doch nur ein Bild."

Sie sah ihn an, als habe er sie gezwungen, eine dicke Kröte zu schlucken. „Nur ein _Bild_? Nicht nur, das sie mich mit Blicken verfolgt..." Seine Schwester machte eine lange Pause, als sei sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie das Folgende wirklich sagen wollte. Dann holte sie tief Luft. "Sie sieht auch noch _besser_ aus als ich!"

Ezio sah sie einen Moment lang sprachlos an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Idiot," fauchte sie, warf mit einer eleganten Kopfbewegung ihre dunklen Locken in den Nacken und verließ mit wehenden Röcken das Zimmer.

Ezio lachte immernoch, während er den Grund ihres Missmuts noch einmal eingehend betrachtete. Das Porträt gehörte wirklich nicht zu Leonardos besten Arbeiten, dachte er. Aber allein diese Reaktion seiner Schwester war jeden Florin wert, den er dafür gezahlt hatte.

Er nahm sich vor, Leonardo bei Gelegenheit davon zu erzählen; der würde sicher seinen Spaß an der Geschichte haben.

Fröhlich vor sich hin summend verließ nun auch Ezio das Zimmer und überließ das Porträt sich selbst. Die Mona Lisa lächelte, als habe sie die Worte Claudia Auditores über ihre Schönheit gehört.

Ende


End file.
